It came from the storm
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Monterey California is attacked by a storm manipulating creature they're calling Stormare. Set in the legendary universe


**Monterey California**

It was a beautiful sunny summer day in Monterey everyone was struggling to stay cool diving in pools even going to the beach. However things were about to get strange as the sun was very quickly blocked out by dark thunderclouds that appeared seemingly from nowhere.

Everyone looked at the sky in confusion then loud cracks of thunder echoed throughout the air as blue lightning flashed across the sky. Then it started to rain, everyone scrambled getting into their cars and running into nearby building as the rain came down extremely hard. A mother and her 3 kids 2 boys and 1 girl ran into a McDonald's just in time to see a mysterious fog roll in covering the whole town.

A old man in a red prius sitting in a parking lot turned on the radio to the weather station,the people who had tv's turned on to the news which had the weather report on. The person reporting was a 40 year old Caucasian woman with a suit on however before she could say anything a flash of blue lightning followed powerfully loud clap of thunder echoed through the sky causing electricity of the whole city to go out it was a total blackout.

"Shit man!"a male teenager exclaimed he was a employee of a best buy he along with other employees and some trapped customers watched as the rain came down hard. Then everyone froze as lightning struck the ground in a straght line down a street ending just at a intersection.

Everyone who saw it started talking amungs themselves then everyone stopped abruptly because a very strange sound echoed through the city sending chills down everyone's spines it sounded like a bellow from some very large creature then suddenly the rain stopped and an eerie fog took it's place covering the whole city.

The entire city was dead silent not a single person made a sound Then the ground shook causing some object around some stores to be knocked Down then the ground shook again causing car alarms to go off it was like footsteps everyone clamored and waited to see if another one would come but it didn't it was silent again.

Then everyone started to come out of stores and the people in house looked out their windows the fog made it hard for them to see a few feet in front of then suddenly the fog started to clear up making the street visible however that wasn't a good thing. Everyone looked up towards the direction of the beach and saw the most heartstopping thing.

Standing on the beach on all fours was a large reptilian like creature it had a spiny dorsal fin which glowed an eerie blue color and it's skin looked rough and scaly and a dark forest green color it's eyes were yellow with slit pupils it's front feet feet looked almost like webbed hands with claws(the creature's head design is inspired by the Godzilla Extreme render from Dope pope on Artstation).

Everyone gasped in fear and ran back into their buildings and hid the creature looked around and grunted and started walking forward it's movements were crocodile like each step made thunderous thuds making every buildings shake. The monster was 120 feet long as it walked by it swung it's massive tail smashing a few buildings down around it.

People were freaking out at the sight of the creature in fact people were taking pictures or recording it as it passed by a few schools and buildings children were screaming and crying.

As it walked by a street full of houses one man decided to get on his roof to get a better picture...big mistake, because the creature looked dead in his direction causing the man to drop his phone "ah shit."he muttered. He turned to leave but the monster with lightning fast reflexes snatched the man in its jaws and threw him high into the air.

The man screamed as he fell directly back down the creature had it's mouth wide open and the man fell into it's mouth and then the creature snapped it's jaws shut making thunder roar.

Everyone gasped in complete horror as the creature started walking around crushing cars,knocking down buildings and eating whoever was dumb enough to run pass him.

Then it started to make it's way back towards the sea but not before stopping to leave it's mark before entering the water the creature's dorsal fin started to glow blue then a onslaught of lightning strikes struck the city one after the other they it buildings,cars,the ground even a few people killing them.

Then the lightning stopped as the creature went back into the water making growling sounds as it dived down. The sky cleared and the sun shined. Everyone came out of their hiding places and started to assess the damage made to the city.

There were a lot of people hurt some were killed but the question everyone is asking is what was that creature And where did it come from?

Of course no one has answers to those questions but People are so afraid they gave it a name they're calling it Stormare the one who came from the storm.


End file.
